


Miłośnik mitologii

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A Tony zawsze będzie Tony'm, Drabble, Humor, Loki jest w szoku, M/M, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki nie sądził, że coś jest w stanie go zaskoczyć. Jednak to było zanim poznał Starka...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miłośnik mitologii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m66x65KEtK1rza4f8o1_500.png
> 
> 25.06.2016 21:00

          Loki nie wierzył w to co widzi. Nie chodzi o to, że ten człowiek był odporny na jego magię. To jeszcze mógł znieść, ale nie to jak opierał się obok niego o kolumnę i spoglądał spod przymkniętych powiek.  
\- Zawsze byłem miłośnikiem mitologii. A biorąc pod uwagę, że sam jestem najlepszy w kłamstwach i psotach, byłeś oczywiście moim ulubieńcem. Ale nie tak sobie ciebie wyobrażałem – przyznał, lekko się przysuwając.  
          Bóg automatycznie cofnął się, póki nie trafił na ścianę. On miał tylko podbić ten świat, to miało być tak proste! Jednak ludzie są tak nieobliczalni... Bo kto normalny flirtuje ze swoim wrogiem???


End file.
